1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures for supporting and nurturing potted plants. More particularly, the invention sets forth a modular, adjustably configured portable greenhouse. The novel greenhouse is useful for growing and displaying individual plants and small groups of plants. It is most advantageously used in residences, commercial, office, and institutional spaces wherein it is desired to grow plants, but which spaces are not conducive to providing specialized needs of plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Greenhouses have been employed for a very long time for providing suitable growing environments for plants. A greenhouse can maintain temperatures and humidity in ranges suitable for nurturing plants which could otherwise not flourish in occupied places far from the native habitat of the plants. In particular, it has become popular to grow exotic plants at home, in offices, commercial spaces, and other artificial environments. The desire to grow plants has resulted in miniaturized greenhouses to be developed.
An example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,834, issued to Feliks Garunts et al. on May 31, 1994. The subject device of this patent comprises an insulated cabinet having a fan for forced ventilating, an air ionizer, and illumination in one of its several sections. By contrast, the present invention comprises a cabinet which is readily separable into detachable modules, and which features built up shelves which may be varied in width. Other features of the present invention not seen in Garunts et al. include wheels, reflective interior surfaces, and air filters.
A greenhouse intended to contain a single plant is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,020, issued to Keith North on Apr. 9, 1996. North""s device comprises an inverted cup having an opening in the top. A closure which closes this opening has a smaller opening which in turn has a closure. The opening is thus variable in area, depending upon which closures are assembled to the base. North lacks separable modules of equal area, variable width shelves, wheels, reflective interior surfaces, forced ventilation, and air filter and ionizer, all of which are features of the present invention.
A nestable miniaturized greenhouse is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,051, issued to Sachi M. Fujimoto on Dec. 8, 1987. The subject greenhouse comprises a plurality of frustoconical receptacles lacking separable modules of equal area, variable width shelves, wheels, reflective interior surfaces, forced ventilation, and air filter and ionizer, as seen in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,727, issued to Kevin J. Smith on Jan. 3, 1989, describes a wheeled greenhouse. Smith lacks the vertically stackable, separable modules, variable width shelves, wheels, reflective interior surfaces, forced ventilation, and air filter and ionizer of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,135, issued to Jeffery J. DeMarco on Jul. 25, 1989, shows a small plant enclosure having lighting and ventilation. However, the ventilation is not forced, as in the present invention. The device of DeMarco lacks separable modules, variable width shelves, wheels, reflective interior surfaces, air filter, and ionizer, as seen in the present invention.
A plant enclosure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,781, issued to Thomas R. Malczyk on Sep. 7, 1993, provides a forced water supply and lighting. Malczyk lacks separable modules, variable width shelves, wheels, reflective interior surfaces, forced ventilation, and air filter and ionizer, as seen in the present invention.
A modular enclosure for plants is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,229, issued to Joseph R. Thomasson et al. on Apr. 23, 1996. However, the modules of Thomasson et al. increase the area of the enclosure. By contrast, modular rearrangement in the present invention selectively increases overall height and the number of available shelves. Thomasson et al. lacks shelves, wheels, reflective interior surfaces, forced ventilation, and air filter and ionizer, all of which are provided in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention provides a versatile, portable greenhouse which is readily reconfigured to suit different plants being housed therein and different external conditions. The novel greenhouse is formed in separable modular sections which are vertically stackable. A lid covers the uppermost module. One significant adjustable characteristic arising from modular construction is that of depth. Different levels for supporting potted plants are created by variable width shelves which are supported on each of the modules. The lowermost module has wheels, so that the greenhouse can be wheeled about to different locations within a room or living space, to have access to water and electrical power, and to be located advantageously for viewing.
The modules are readily installed and removed. No tools are required for accomplishing this. The variable width shelves are provided by removable slats which span opposed walls of the modules, therefore also being readily installed and removed. The modules optionally include doors which swing open about a vertical axis of rotation, and vertically sliding wall panels.
The novel greenhouse has many features for promoting plant growth. Temperature is maintained by insulation and by reflective internal surfaces of the lowermost module and of the lid. Optionally, reflective coatings are provided to transparent walls of the greenhouse. Openings formed in the lid afford a measure of control of temperature rise. The greenhouse is provided with a water supply system, lighting, and a forced air ventilation system. The ability of the greenhouse to nurture plant growth is thus not dependent upon exposure to the natural environment, and may even succeed in the total absence of natural light. Air is filtered by an activated carbon or high efficiency particulate arresting (HEPA) filter, and is charged by an ionizer.
The novel portable greenhouse is suited for growing different types of plants and is adaptable for use in conditions not conducive to plant growth. Modular construction enables the overall height of the greenhouse to be adjusted according to the height of plants contained therein. Width and location of shelves offers accommodation of location, height, and number of potted plants contained in the greenhouse. Overall dimensions of the novel greenhouse assure that it is compatible with homes, offices, and other living spaces and workplaces of limited area. The plant nurturing features built into the greenhouse render the greenhouse an ideal, self-contained environment for growing plants in living spaces and workplaces that are not inherently favorable for nurturing plants.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide a portable greenhouse which is highly suitable for use in living spaces and workplaces that lack amenities favoring plant growth.
It is another object of the invention that the greenhouse be portable and self-contained.
It is a further object of the invention to control temperatures within the plant growing area.
Still another object of the invention is to provide light and water to nurture growing plants.
An additional object of the invention is to filter air passing through the greenhouse.
It is another object of the invention to ionize air within the greenhouse.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.